Vampire Queen
by Rusted Love and Death Lillies
Summary: Feliciana was an ordinary human. That was until she was kidnapped and forced to be turned into a Vampire and is in line for becoming Vampire Queen! The King chose her, and she has no idea why, but she isn't exactly happy about her life being taken away from her. RusIta story. Lemon eventually in chapter ten.
1. Rude Awakening

Chapter One: Rude Awakening

* * *

_For me, my awakening came when I was kidnapped. A rude, horrible and disgusting awakening, but at least I now could see the world for it truly was. Filled with hate and monsters I wished I never came into contact with...but this world was taking me in like a hurricane crashing onto the short and I could do nothing but try to survive._

* * *

_'God my head hurts...'_

"Boss, we have her, she is in our possession... No, she has no idea where she is, I promise you. She will be fit for _him_ when the time is right for them to meet... Yes, I am positive she is the one."

_'Oh shit! Has someone kidnapped me?! No, no, no, no... This can't be happening! What about Feliciano!? He can't take care of himself! Someone save me...'_

"Alright, see you soon boss."

_'No.. Don't come closer! Leave me be, plea-!'_

A lonely and terrified scream tore through the air as a girls body was lifted in an unnatural way and drug through miles of clouded hell.

* * *

Unknown Time Passage

* * *

The only sound reaching the Italian girl's ears was her hectic breathing and thrumming heartbeat that seemed right about to pound out of her chest from fear of this moment. Not a sound was made from the footsteps of the two people next to her. Their hands were as cold as ice, leading her forward as she struggled against the inhuman strength they possessed. The bag over her head caused her location to be unknown, destination even more frightening without sight.

"Stop it! I don't want to go! Please!" A frightened voice cried, a heavy Italian accent marring the speech as she was suddenly slammed down onto the hard ground. Her knees screamed in protest as a hushed murmur spread across a seemingly large crowd. Where was she?!

Blinding light caused amber eyes to suddenly dilate and a quiet cry to come from Feliciana as the bag was torn from her head. Her hair was straightened and done up in a braid crown, unlike it's normally ringlet curl disposition. Expertly done makeup made every beautiful feature on her face stand out, especially her eyes. The purple and silver made the honey in her eyes stand out greatly as her eyes finally adjusted to look at herself, then the crowd.

She wore an absolutely beautiful Victorian dress. The main color was ruby red, the edges lined with black lacing. Feliciana had to admit the corset was unbearably tight, making the very prospect of breathing quite difficult and made her slightly above average breasts stand out very much. The sleeves were short, leaving her bare arms vulnerable to the freezing air around her. The volumes of skirts made her feel a bit more secure, but not by much considering her back was exposed as the dress opened up in the back.

Then her eyes landed on the crowd within the barn. What she saw took her breath away. Every single person in the room, woman and man alike, was breathtakingly beautiful and suddenly her little self-confidence she just gained vanished. They were all porcelain white without a single flaw to see. All their eyes seemed to glow with each individual color, all sharp on herself; all unique. Their faces were picture perfect and what you expect to see on the front of every Vogue magazine. They were perfectly still as well, hardly seeming to breathe even.

"Your Highness," the sudden greeting came from every being in the perfectly silent-until that moment-crowd. Feliciana froze, not understanding as she heard no approach, yet, suddenly they were all bowing to a single figure that appeared silently in the corner of her eyes. She automatically registered that he looked like the rest of them, absolutely gorgeous, and _tall_. "We have brought you a suitable Queen."

A cold sweat broke out on Feliciana's skin. Queen?! She didn't even know who he was, more or less whether she was going to marry the man or whatever! Her fear only continued to grow as all those now dangerous almost cat-like eyes trained onto her quivering form. She couldn't even turn her head due to the hands forcing her to stay in her spot, forcing her to look forward.

Soon enough, though, her head was jerked roughly to the side by a freezing hand gripping her chin. Terrified amber eyes met _hungry?!_ violet eyes with that strange glow to them. Quickly, she scanned his face, as if would make any difference to her in later time. His face was perfectly sculptured as the rest of the people in the room, the same porcelain white as the rest. His hair was a pale blonde, nearly white but not quite. Unlike the sharp features of the rest, his face had a bit of more roundness to it, but his bones were still prominent.

Feliciana was snapped from her thoughts suddenly when the extremely tall male (six foot seven she assumed) tilted her head to the side, his stone-hard and ice-cold fingers digging into her skin slightly. It nearly hurt but she was too scared to recognize the pain at the moment. His eyes grazed over every inch of her body, making Feliciana shiver lightly when suddenly his eyes softened slightly before looking up and releasing her.

A shaky breath came out of her before he began to speak. "I accept the girl, she will be the new Queen, finally, after all these years." His voice was deep, a bass if he sang, but why would he? It was just deep, and Feliciana was making note of it as well as if mattered.

Those amber eyes squeezed shut in terror, breath hitching as she shakily let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. What was special about her that made him want her as his Queen?! And Queen of what anyways?! Lord, why did this have to happen-?! "Eek!" A small sound of shock came from Feliciana's mouth again as she was picked up and tossed into a chair that seemingly came out of no where.

To say Feliciana was terrified was the understatement of the entire span of the world. She wondered how she was even awake at this point, feeling as if she should have passed out from fear long ago. Her vision began to black out just slightly as they strapped her wrists to the chair, tightly enough that it broke skin and blood began to spill out. A hiss came from the crowd, who had been quiet through this process, their stone-like bodies stiffening.

Next were her ankles that were slightly covered by high-heeled boots that went halfway up her calves.

She was trapped.

"Bite, bite, bite," began the chant, starting in the front of the crowd and spreading to every building. Their musical voices spoke this in a rhythm, never loosing track, like a trance. The King began to circle the girl, listening to her pounding heartbeat that she didn't know he could hear. It was like a humming's bird wings. Fast and quick, delicious. Finally, he stopped behind her and gently cupped her chin and tilted her head back. Her veins stood out in her sun-kissed skin as he licked his lips, lowering down to where his lips brushed over her skin.

Feliciana's breath caught, then came the searing pain of two extremely sharp objects directly injecting themselves into her jugular vein. A strangled cry of pain coughed out of her throat. She felt this horrible stinging start from where pain spanned from and began to make it to the other parts of her small body. Then it began to burn, tearing up her veins. Through the pain, Feliciana barely registered the fact that the King of whatever moved to stand in front of her with blood staining his...fangs?! Is he..?

After an accusing glare towards the cause of the pain, Feliciana let out a horrible howl of pain as the poison reached her heart, eating at the precious organ. It burned like hell, and she couldn't stand this! **"MAKE IT STOP!"** Those were the only words she could manage now, her voice having jumped up and octave due the extreme pain.

Black to white to fuzzy to black again was her vision. It was as if her brain couldn't decide what to do to get rid of the pain that now swarmed her body, a fire beyond anything she had ever seen or felt raging. Her ears barely registered the crowd had gone dead silent once more, the only sounds being the pained ones Feliciana made: which was a lot. It was agony.

What did she do to deserve this?!

Finally, her brain just took her out, though the pain never left her in sub-consciousness. It still burned and raged, never ending. It felt like eternity as the fire continued to singe every nerve and organ her body held.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

"Your Highness, I am sure she will wake up soon."

_'My head hurts.'_

"Look, her skin is just as pale and beautiful as yours."

_'Shut up people.'_

"Her eyes are moving and she isn't breathing. That's a good sign!"

_'...Not breathing?'_

"Ah, she hears us! She tried to breathe!"

_'Not a good choice...'_

"She is beautiful."

_'Say what now, Mr. King of something I don't know?!'_

"Very, she is a fine specimen."

_'I have a name people if you care to know.'_

"Give her a little longer. It's uncomfortable without a heart beat."

_'No heart beat...? Where is my heart?! Am I dead?! Someone help me! What's happening to me?!'_

"Your Highness please calm down!"

Glowing amber orbs flashed open in a massive panic, metal braces against her wrists and ankles only thing keeping Feliciana down now. She stared at everyone in shock. **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"**

* * *

_People hate you for one of three reasons..._

_-They hate themselves._

_-They want to be you._

_-They see you as a threat._

_I'm pretty damn sure for you and me there is a fourth reason._

_**You turned me into what I never asked to be. Fuck you.**_


	2. Lifetime Contract

Chapter Two: Lifetime Contract

* * *

_Motto for the bride and groom:_

_We are a work in progress with a lifetime contract._

_-Phyllis Koss_

* * *

**_"I HATE YOU!"_**

"Princess Feliciana, wait!"

_"Leave me alone!"_

...

"Your Majesty, I'm sure she will come around..."

"I do hope so.. She is special."

"Indeed she is."

...

"What?"

"If she tries to hurt you..."

"She won't."

"How are you so sure? She clearly doesn't like you."

"I just know."

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

"Now, Princess Feliciana, I know this isn't your ideal wedding, but the King truly cares for you!" The kind young woman, Katyushka, or Kat, spoke softly as she laced up the new Vampire Queen's corset to the tightest point it could be. After all, Feliciana didn't need to breathe anymore, all thanks to Ivan. Ugh, she shuddered at the very thought of him, though his older sister was very kind. Kat was the only one she could stand in this world.

A small scoff escaped Feliciana. "This is ridiculous! Why did he have to choose me and not some other vampire lady?!" She shifted uncomfortably in the extremely tight corset that squeezed her breasts to the point where she would have felt pain if she were still human. Her make up had already been done, simple, but enough to show and stand out against her extremely pale skin. "He had to take my life away from me?"

Kat turned Feliciana around to look at her for a moment, her usually motherly-kind face serious. "Now look, I don't know why he chose you, but he always has a reason, and you just have to wait and see." With that said and a little nod, Kat turned the reluctant nineteen year old around and helped her into the dress that was a rather beautiful dress in reality. It was a light pink color, white lace lining the edges as it started right at where it needed to hide her breasts. The diamonds sparkled in its red rose in the middle between her breasts and the volumes of skirts and the long train simply flattered her rounded figure.

"Whatever," Feliciana muttered, rolling her eyes though she secretly adored this dress but hated who it was for. Her hair had been done up in the braided crown like when she was first turned but more intricate this time. It had flowers pinned on the outside and a small tiara slipped into the front. If she didn't hate the man she was marrying, she might actually wonder whether he would like it or not.

Ever since her screaming episode where she completely lost it and going on her first hunt as she was thirsty, Feliciana had avoided Ivan at all costs. If they were in the same room, she didn't meet his eyes or even look his direction. It was as if he was invisible to her and the only vampire she really did talk to was Kat and she really had to avoid their crazy younger sister, Natalya. She wasn't pleased that Feliciana was becoming the Queen rather than her.

Feliciana was snapped from her train of thought as she was turned around to be admired by Kat, her impeccably sharp vision taking in every detail. "Beautiful!" She suddenly cried, running as quickly as she could to gather the shoes in her hands before returning to Feliciana. "Right foot." Feliciana thought if she breathed that she would have sighed heavily, but she simply rolled her eyes in annoyance and held out her right foot. Soon enough it was down to balancing in a high heel shoe with a heavy dress on and waiting for the other shoe to be completely laced up.

Even though she had pretty amazing balance now as a vampire it was a hard task not to fall over.

"There, now, one last thing~" Kat sing-songed, skipping over to the vanity and gently pulling out a beautiful diamond necklace that formed an upside-down spike. The diamonds slowly grew in size as it went down the triangle, leaving the largest diamond hanging as the tip. It was a stunning necklace, especially as it sparkled in little rainbows in the light of the multitude of lights placed in the room. "Let's put it on you, Princess."

Even though Feliciana was wearing heels that were probably four inches, she was still shorter than Kat. Finally, though, she felt the necklace's weight settled in the crook of her collar bone. Gently, Feliciana touched the diamond necklace before sincerely smiling over at Kat. "Thank you, it's beautiful," she whispered, looking away from the mirror where her reflection was only vaguely there. It was as if she was a hologram, there one minute and not there the next but somehow always partly there.

Kat simply smiled in welcoming, looking towards the door as Feliciana's long lost older brother, Lovino, appeared in the doorway. Apparently he had been turned two years ago and had been trapped here as well, but he didn't seem to mind really. Feliciana had yet to see why he didn't mind. This life was awful, and she hated drinking an innocent human's blood, especially since she vividly remembers what if felt like to be drank from.

"Since Nonno can't come, I am going to walk you down the isle..." Lovino's voice was shy; embarrassed and gruff. Just like Feliciana always remembered except more musical than before and it bothered her why it was more musical. Yet, she couldn't help but smile as she stepped down from her raised platform and made her way over quietly to him, realizing how much quieter and graceful she walked after this. At least one good thing came out of this new endeavor that she will have to endure for eternity.

Their arms linked together as they waited for the flower girl, Lilly, to come and retrieve them from their spot and both Italian siblings were dead silent. Lovino knew she didn't want this, and really, he wished she wasn't being forced into this, but he couldn't argue against the King. Bad things would happen.

Sooner than Feliciana would have liked, Lilly arrived at the base of the stairs, looking absolutely beautiful in her little flower girl dress and the way her long blonde hair was pinned up. A heavy sigh resonated in Feliciana's mind as Lovino and her descended the stairs slowly, music beginning to play. As much as she hated to admit it, the music and decorations were absolutely beautiful. It was her dream wedding and that simply made her more angry.

_"Smile."_

A forced smile worked it's way to Feliciana's lips before it turned real. It was all so special and it was probably going to be her only wedding as vampires mate for life, so she wanted to enjoy it. Not to mention, it was so beautiful and every little detail touched her dormant heart in a way she never thought possible for these stone hard creatures she now calls herself one of; regretfully, of course. Not like she chose this life. More like it chose her.

One last mental sigh, and the doors opened up into the wedding hall and Feliciana literally gasped and fought back the urge to choke. It was beautiful... The lights, all candles within baskets, were placed on stone pillars that led down the isle, the grass blanketed with a soft dusting of snow, making it have a magical feel to the whole endeavor. Then there was a grand piano right before it became covered by trees, cut in a certain fashion. The benches looked as if they grew from the ground, lights cascading down from the trees.

If she could cry, Feliciana most certainly would be now. It was absolutely stunning as she had a hard time remembering how to move her legs so she could walk down the isle that had all these little nicknacks and such. All her favorite things, pictures of her as a human which made her smile. It was beautiful and too perfect for words as she finally made it down to the pavilion of trees. Her eyes now moved to meet the King's sharp violet ones.

For once, she looked at him with kindness and fondness and she easily read the surprise in his eyes back.

Kat let it slip that Ivan planned the whole thing.

A little soft spot in her heart for him built in_ this_ moment, but that doesn't mean she likes him!

Sooner than she hoped once again, Feliciana now found herself staring up at Ivan, only five-foot-six in the heels she wore, which were four inches tall. He actually looked rather handsome, not that she would admit it...at all. So, simply, she gave him a small smile. Once again surprise was in his eyes, yet this time they also held warmth.

Feliciana felt both her and Ivan jump when the Celebrant began speaking next to them, a deep chuckle coming from Ivan as they focused on what the man was saying now. "Welcome one and all, and witness Princess Feliciana and King Ivan as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together. From the night we come, to the night we go, cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone. Sometimes another soul walks our path, then two become one, in love everlasting. Come forward, Children of the Blood, and welcome this couple to your brood, within each other, these two are found, bear witness as their souls are bound."

Taking both their left hands, the Celebrant moves Feliciana and Ivan around the little stone pillar that held a single goblet of red wine. Kat had told Feliciana about this and she let her wrist be bound by a red cloth to Ivan's. They both hadn't looked away from each other's eyes, as if they would stop looking and it would all become a nightmare and they would be home and none of this would have happened. It almost seemed to Feliciana she_ didn't_ want this to be a dream...why?

Then the Celebrant began to speak again, his tone no more than a slightly raised speaking voice. "Stand now as ye will stand forever, like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered, this goblet's wine is your blood of devotion, so sup from this dedication potion."

Taking the goblet in her right hand, Feliciana raised it to her lips and sipped it slowly, the taste not near as good as it was when she was human but she dealt with it. Ivan, too, seemed to not enjoy the taste much, yet he drank it anyways. Funny how their eyes seemed glued together. When did Ivan's eyes become so beautiful?

"Feliciana, repeat these vows:

I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul.

I will stand between you and all which would harm you.

I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh.

I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life."

Taking a slow, deep breath within her mind, Feliciana prepared herself to tether herself to a man she hardly even knows and gave herself an encouraging pat on the back and suddenly she heard her voice speaking before she gave it permission to. Damn Ivan's persuasive eyes! "I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life."

Feliciana saw Ivan begin to smile as he, too, repeated the same lines when told and she felt a smile form on her own lips. Kat was cheering silently in the background and Feliciana nearly laughed but the Celebrant wasn't finished so she refrained herself from making even a single noise. For some reason, she felt giddy now this was happening..._why?_

Finally breaking eye contact, Feliciana and Ivan looked towards the Celebrant as he takes the goblet of wine and pours the last few drops upon the altar at which they stand before. He closed his eyes slowly, lowering his head slightly as he raised his voice slowly as he spoke, to where it resonated perfectly. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always. As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded in Blood. The two are now one. I present to The Blood Ivan and Feliciana Braginski Forever Bound, Eternally Free! You are husband and wife for eternity. You may now kiss."

_'Kiss?! What! I forgot we have to-'_

Soft, surprisingly warm lips were suddenly placed over Feliciana's, stopping her train of thought abruptly. Ivan had leaned forward and gently kissed her, and soon enough she found herself kissing back as whistles and cheers from the crowd were heard. Feliciana blocked them out easily enough and simply focused on what was happening right then and there. He was_ kissing_ her...

Too soon, even in Feliciana's opinion, they broke apart and smiled just barely at each other, the cheers now becoming noticeable to both of their ears. They still hardly cared as Ivan took her right hand, as their wrists were now untied, and walked down the steps to greet the guests and head on over to the reception area. Nearly every vampire came to this one wedding due to the fact they were literally the King and Queen now. All vampires serve under them..

Feliciana watched as the greetings and small little ceremonies from different cultures passed in a blur.

* * *

_Never force someone to love you._

_Let that person perfectly fall, because it's nicer to let gravity do the motion than to forcibly grab affection without attraction. _

_Apparently you don't see that._

_I am being forced into something I don't want._

_Just because I don't loathe you, doesn't mean I can't hate you._


End file.
